THE PARTY
by bebe-malvado
Summary: jack is bored and decides to have a wild party! there is kareoke, truth or dare and sexy jack! ENJOY : : rated T just to be safe


**THE PARTY**

_sob I DONT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS:( :(_

_jack sits boredly on his ship staring out to see_

**_jack:_** i,m soooo bored sigh...

_thinks for a moment then has an IDEA!_

**jack: **i,m gonna have a partaaaaay... woooo!

**crew: **PAAAAAAAAAAARTAY!!! YAY!!

_half and hour later jack has called all his freinds and they are all coming over_

_DING DONGdoor bell rings_

**jack:**yay there'e here!!!

_does a celebration dance to the door_

**will and elizabeth: **hi jack!!

**jack:** it's captain jack !!! why does everyone always forget that!!!!

_will and elizabeth walk onto the ship_

_DING DONG door bell rings again_

_jack runs to door and opens it_

**barbossa, norrington, bootstrap, pintel and regetti: **HI JACK!!

**jack:** ITS CAPTAIN JACK!!!!!!!!!!!

_they all walk in and look around and see that jack has gotten a new kareoke machine!_

**everyoneexcept jack: **WHoa is that the kareoke wizz machine 5000?!

_jack walks over to it and leans on the machine_

**jack:** sure is grins sexy grin anyone want to have a go?

everyone is yellin ME ME ME ME!

**norrington:** MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! high pitched girl scream

_everyone stares at norrington and he runs up to the kareoke machine and starts hugging it and telling the machine that it's beatifull_

_everyone stares at him some more_

**jack: **oi!! stop tryin to get together with me kareoke machine and sing already!!!!

**norrington: **sticks his tounge out at jack fine i will but be prepared everyone for the best musical experience of your life.

**Everyone: **groans great

_music starts, its is the music from girls just want to have fun_

_**norrington: do do do do do dod do do do **_

**_some boys take a beatiful girl and hide them away from the rest of the world _**sings like he is dying

**i wanna be the one to wa...!!**

_suddenly davey jones appears!!_

**davey: **are you ready to face A LIFE TIME OF SERVITUDE DYING PERSON??!!!

_davey advances on norrington and is about to send him to davey jones locker!_

**norrington:** stop i'm not dying i'm just singing!!!

**davey: **oh ok then, dont give up your day job cause you stink!

_turns to leave on his ship_

**jack:** wait davey wanna stay for the party?

**davey **ok sure i am a bit of a party animal

**elizabeth: **right davey i,m sure your a real wild man sarcasm now norrington step aside and let me show you all how kareoke is really done!!

**everyone: **woooooooooooo go ELIZABETH!!!!

_everyone is now happy that they wont have to listen to norrington anymore and no one can be as bad as he was or can they??_

**_elizabeth: _**takes deep breath then starts singing worse than norrington if thats possible!!

**your beutiful your beautifull its true in every single way...**

_everyone screams and barbossas ears begin to bleed from her horrible singing!_

_jack then manages to jump onto the stage place were shes singing and wrestles the microphone away from her_

**_Everyone: _**cheers jack for saving them from elizabeths singing and meanwhile they all pelt elizabeth with rotten fruit and veg that seemed to have appreared from no where

**Jack:** MY TURN NOW he starts the music he is playing i,m to sexy for my shirt!!

**everyone: **JACK!! JACK!! JACK!!

**jack: i,m to sexy for this ship to sexy for this ship, so sexy it sunk**

**cause i,m i pirate you know what i mean as i plunder and burn the village oooh yes the village!!**

_everyone is cheering because he sings really well and he is really sexy!!_

**and i,m to sexy to be eaten to sexy to be eaten to sexy to be eaten by canibals or the kraken!!...**

**WOOOOOOOOOO!!!**_finishs song and does stage dive and is caught by ana maria and barbossa, evryone cheers!!!!!!!!!!!_

**norrington: **TRUTH OR DARE!!!!

**evryone:** WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

_everyone sits in a circle on the deck and begin truth or dare..._

_**jackissexyjackissexyjacksissexyjackissexyjackissexyjackissexy,jackissexyjackissexyjackissexyjackissexyjackissexy**_

_i should have the next chapter up before the end of the school holidays if anyone has any truth or dare questions for the story then tell me please no disgusting ones i,m tryin to keep this pretty much PG and also i will be wrighting a different jack fanfic soon so i,ll keep you all posted on dat !!! _

**_drink up me hearties yo ho!!! LOL_**


End file.
